Valentine's Day: The Murder of a Lifetime
by Sixta
Summary: It's Edward's and Winry's wedding day, on Valentine's Day! But what happens when a tradegy occurs? EdwardXWinry Rated T to be safe. Plz read and review!
1. Part 1

Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

**The Murder of a Lifetime**

Notes: O.K. This fanfiction, (a two-part…) just popped up in my head. Please don't kill me if you don't like it. So, let's go!

XXXXXXX

Part 1

It all happened so suddenly, so quickly, he probably didn't even feel it.

The sniper… the sniper that shot him, so much blood… so much blood…

It all happened on our wedding day. He had chosen Valentine's Day to be wed. I was ecstatic. This wedding would bond the two of us once and for all.

The day before our wedding, we were talking about our future together. I wanted to keep my automail business going, whereas he wanted to continue adventuring. We soon came to a solution.

"We come back home every month, agreed Edward?" I asked the small blonde.

"Fine," Edward agreed, a bit forcefully. "but only for a week. Got that?"

I suddenly hugged him. "Thank you Edward! Thank you!"

He flushed. "You're welcome Winry!"

I backed off, still smiling. Edward has finally proposed to me when he came home. His brother's body was finally restored to them. Now Alphonse was going to be our bestman! When grandma had found out she began to plan the wedding. Pinako sent out all the invitations, even one to Mustang and another to Izumi (Edward wasn't happy with that.)

Edward took my hand and pressed his lips to mine. I immediately kissed back, wishing this would last. He then pulled away, too soon for me.

"You know I love you, and I would never die on you, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then it's a promise." Edward kissed me again and I was relieved to kiss him back.

"BROTHER!!" Al's voice then interrupted us. Edward jerked back, surprised.

"What is it Al?" Edward asked, a bit angry at being interrupted.

"Izumi's here!" Al replied happily.

Edward sighed. "Whoopdee flippin-do." He said agitated.

I laughed. Me and Edward were going to be perfect together.

That is, until the next day.

XXXXXX

Wow. This should be good. I already have the second part written so get ready for it soon!


	2. Part 2

Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

**The Murder of a Lifetime**

Notes: So, here's the next part for those of you who were waiting! Don't kill me if I got the wedding thing wrong. I've never seen, or been to any kind of wedding. So, please read and review!

Very Swampeh: Hey thanks! I did update soon! Lol!

XXXXXXX

Part 2

The day of the wedding. I was excited. In fact, I was so exited I tripped at least five times heading to the chapel.

When I opened the big double doors leading to the pastor and everyone, I smiled. Edward was waiting for me, for us.

I began to walk down the aisle, arm in arm with Izumi (she had decided to do this since grandmother Pinako was too small.)

We reached the end, and I walked next to Edward. As the pastor droned on with the speech, I smiled at Edward. He grinned back.

I knew I was being pompous, but I noticed people marveling at my dress, and I couldn't help but think of how beautiful it was.

The dress was made of pure, white silk, lined with small emerald strips. The collar had a ruby in it. I was surprised when grandma had me try on the dress. She said it was my mom's.

The sound of the ring bearer's feet scurrying down snapped me away from my fantasies. Edward took my hand and slid on a silver ring with a small sapphire placed in it. I also slid a ring onto his finger as well. It was also silver, but with a golden snake design lined with emeralds.

"Do you, Edward Elric, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Edward answered, smiling at me.

"And do you, Winry Rockbell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I replied. _Of course_ I added in thought.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Edward lifted the veil I wore, and let his lips touch mine. Again I wished this moment would last.

XXXXXXX

As we left the building, after everyone congratulated us, we kissed once more.

Then it happened. It all happened so suddenly, so quickly, he probably didn't even feel it.

I heard the sniper shot, and he did to. He went to duck, but it was too late.

The cylinder like bullet had hit Edward in the heart. He fell; it felt like everything was in slow motion. I saw _that _look. The look death, plastered upon Edward's face. His usually lively golden eyes were now dark and dead. His warm skin was also now abnormally cold.

For a second, everything was quiet. Then turmoil started. Everyone was running, some screaming. I stood there, silent. Staring down upon my husband's dead body. I was shaking, and crying.

XXXXXXX

It was about noon. The priest had finished his speech. Everyone was in black, staring down at the grave.

I was crying, silent tears. It was February 15th, the day after the murder. Everyone began to leave, until only I and Alphonse was left. We both stared at the grave, crying our silent tears.

**Edward Elric**

**February 14****th****, Valentine's Day**

**Died of a Sniper Shot to the heart on his wedding day.**

Alphonse led me away from the grave, us both still crying. _Edward… you promised you wouldn't die…_ I thought bitterly. Now the world had ended for good.

Fin.

XXXXXXX

Yea, sad… This was inspired by the Linkin Park song Valentine's Day. Please Review!

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path has lost direction somehow_

_A black wind took you away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day_


End file.
